


Guárdame un espacio

by Alendarkstar



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Gretchen solo quiere que Dib le guarde un espacio para ella.
Relationships: Dib/Gretchen (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 3





	Guárdame un espacio

Guárdame un espacio  
Disclaimer: Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez.  
La mirada de Gretchen se posó sobre Dib. Sabía lo que muchos decían sobre él, pero no podía dejar de verlo. Sin importar los problemas que hubiera tenido con profesores e inclusive con la ley, Dib le resultaba tan atractivo e intrigante. En más de una ocasión había intentado acercarse a él, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado. El hecho de que ella fuera demasiado tímida y que Dibujos estuviera demasiado obsesionado con Zim resultaba ser una mala combinación.   
—¿Puedo ser tu ayudante? —le preguntó en cierta ocasión, aunque lo que quiso decir fue que quería invitarlo a salir   
Una vez se le quiso declarar en San Valentin, pero verlo hablando con Tak hizo que sus inseguridades aumentarán considerablemente.  
—¿Te interesa lo paranormal?  
—Sí.   
No era cierto, pero Gretchen no pudo negarse. La forma en que Dib le había hecho esa pregunta, tan esperanzado, se lo impedía. Mentalmente se dijo que no podía ser tan malo si con ello podía estar con la persona que le gustaba.  
—Entonces comencemos de inmediato —Dib le extendió una cámara fotográfica —. Si no tienes nada más que hacer podemos ir a buscar evidencias de la existencia de pie grande.  
—Cuenta conmigo.  
La investigación comenzó después de que las clases terminaran. Gretchen estaba igual de emocionada que Dib, aunque sus motivos eran muy diferentes a los del joven investigador paranormal. La primer parada fue en casa de Dib, pues este aseguró que debían contar con el equipo necesario antes de buscar a Pie Grande.  
Gretchen no podía dejar de observar la casa de Dib. Muchas veces había imaginado cómo sería visitar ese lugar, pero la imagen que se había creado del sitio era muy diferente a la realidad. Era una casa pequeña e incluso normal, nada en ella parecía indicar que era la residencia del hombre más poderoso y de un joven obsesionado con lo paranormal.  
—Tengo el equipo en mi cuarto, no sé si prefieres esperar aquí.   
—No, en seguida voy —se apresuró en responder Gretchen, no quería perderse la oportunidad de conocer la habitación de Dib.  
Nuevamente se sintió un tanto sorprendida y decepcionada. Con excepción de algunos pósters que no logró reconocer, aquella podía pasar por la habitación de cualquiera. Vio a Dib sacar una computadora portátil y una cámara profesional de su escritorio antes de dirigirse a la mesita de noche y tomar otra cámara fotográfica.   
—¿Sabes cómo usarla?  
Gretchen asintió con un gesto de cabeza. En esa ocasión no mentía. Si bien no se consideraba como una fotógrafa profesional, estaba segura de que sus habilidades con la cámara eran buenas. Poco tiempo antes había creído que si se dedicaba a sacar las fotografías del anuario escolar y estaba presente en los momentos más significativos del año escolar tendría la oportunidad de ser popular.  
Tomó un curso de fotografía profesional e hizo hasta lo imposible por asistir a la mayoría de los eventos importantes, pero de nada funcionó. Los populares seguían ignorandola y todos creyendo que eventos a demasiado rara. Pese a su fracaso no se arrepentía de dicha experiencia, las habilidades aprendidas estaban por serle útiles y logró conseguir varias fotografías de Dib que decoraban su colección personal.  
Cuando salió de la habitación de Dib, se encontró a Gaz en la sala, jugando videojuegos. Trató de salir con mucho cuidado e inclusive controló su respiración para no hacer ruido. Para nadie era un secreto lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser la hija del profesor Membrana, en especial cuando alguien interrumpía en las cosas que amaba, los videojuegos y la pizza.  
No respiró con normalidad hasta estar segura de haber abandonado la casa. Escuchar a Dib despedirse de su hermana la hizo temer por su vida y la de su compañero. Gaz se limitó a responder con un insulto antes de continuar con su videojuego favorito.  
Vio a Dib salir con una mochila de apariencia pesada. Quiso preguntarle qué llevaba, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Dib la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta la parada de buses y ella se vio incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente.  
Después de bajar del autobús tuvieron que caminar varios kilómetros en el interior de un bosque. Para Gretchen dicho recorrido no fue sencillo. Si no era el cansancio que le provocaba recorrer tan larga distancia, era una rama que la hacía tropezar o rasguñaba su piel. Ver a Dib hizo que la admiración que sentía por él aumentara. No solo no tenía ningún problema desplazándose por el bosque sino que también parecía estar en su entorno.  
Lo vio detenerse de pronto y colocar un dedo sobre sus labios. Gretchen pensó en muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas del tipo romántico por lo que cuando lo escuchó hablar no pudo evitar sentirse muy decepcionado.   
—¿Ves? Son las huellas de Pie Grande.  
Gretchen se reclamó por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Estando en medio de una investigación paranormal, era de esperarse que Dib le hablara de la cacería de Pie Grande y no para confesarle palabras de amor que moría por escuchar.  
Su mirada se posó sobre el lugar que su compañero le había indicado. Si bien no era una experta siguiendo rastros, la huella de la que Dib hablaba le parecía claramente del tipo humanoide. El problema era que esta era demasiado grande como para pertenecer a un humano, incluso si este era muy alto o poseía un pie de un tamaño descomunal.  
—Prepara la cámara —le dijo Dib —, no sabremos cuándo podríamos tener una oportunidad de tomar una fotografía.   
Gretchen estaba por cumplir no saludos orden cuando sintió una picadura de mosquito. El ardor que sentía era demasiado grande para controlar por lo que no le importó agacharse y comenzar a rascar la zona de los talones, lugar del que se habían alimentado los insectos que la atacaron.  
Después de estar rascándose por varios minutos, Dib le alcanzó un repelente para mosquitos. Ella lo tomó, sintiendo como el amor quede le tenía al investigador paranormal crecía considerablemente. Una sensación de calidez y alivio la embargaron cuando pudo comprobar que el repelente funcionaba perfectamente.   
—Necesito que te enfoques en la misión. Una fotografía borrosa es lo mismo que no tener una fotografía y ya sabes lo que dicen. "Si no hay fotos es como si no existiera".  
Gretchen asintió con un gesto de cabeza y se preparó para buscar lo que sea que pudiera servirle para cumplir con la misión de aquel viaje. Ella no creía que fuera posible dar con la mítica creatura por lo que se distrajo tomando fotografías del joven frente a ella y asegurándose de conseguir su mejor ángulo.   
Pie Grande apareció de la nada. Al principio Gretchen quiso creer que se trataba de un bromista, pero era difícil pensar en ello cuando dicha creatura se desplazaba con una velocidad sobrehumana y poseía una altura tan grande.  
Dib trató de correr detrás de él. Trepó a algunos árboles y los utilizó como rampa para llegar hasta Pie Grande. Gretchen sabía que debía seguirlo o buscar otra forma de dar con Pie Grande, pero no pudo hacerlo. Al principio se había quedado embobada observando la agilidad con la que el investigador paranormal se movía y luego fue incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Tardó varios minutos en subir a uno de los árboles, probablemente más de una hora, y cuando lo hizo, cayó de inmediato.   
Gretchen no contuvo las ganas de llorar. Sentía que algo en ella se había roto y no se refería árboles su orgullo. Quiso ponerse de pie, fracasando en el intento y cayendo de inmediato. Su pierna derecho y su brazo izquierdo le dolían demasiado.   
Dib regresó a su lado, notablemente molesto por no haber conseguido evidencia de Pie Grande y luego preocupado al ver el estado de Gretchen.  
—Lo siento —fue lo que le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a revisar su pierna herida —, no acostumbro tener compañeros, supongo que te exigí demasiado.  
Gretchen asintió con la cabeza. Su pierna le dolía y mucho, pero los cuidados de Dib hacían que considerara que el dolor valía la pena si podía estar tan cercar de él. Cuando la cargó en su espalda sintió que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. No recordaba que alguien hubiera sido tan dulce con ella en el pasado y ciertamente era algo que le gustaba.  
Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dib, percibiendo su aroma. Aquello se sentía como un sueño del que no quería despertar.  
—La próxima vez prometo no ser una carga.  
—¿Quieres volver a hacerlo? —le preguntó Dib notablemente sorprendido.   
—Sí, fue divertido. La próxima vez, guárdame un espacio.


End file.
